bbc_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who - Pyramids of Mars
Doctor Who - Pyramids of Mars is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 7th October 1985 and 13th July 1987, and then it got re-released on 4th April 1994 by BBC Video. Description Original 1985 release The future of the cosmos is at stake as the Doctor faces his most fearsome adversary in another thrilling feature-length space adventure. Returning to Unit HQ on earth, the Tardis is thrown violently about by a mysterious force and Sarah and the Doctor arrive instead at an old priory in the year 1911. The owner, Marcus Scarman, has been excavating ancient tombs and is possessed by the spirit of Sutekh, bringer of 'the gift of death to all of mankind'. Sutekh has lain for thousands of years in his pyramid prison and Scarman and his robot mummies plan to release this ancient and evil power. Will Sutekh the all-powerful be freed from his bonds and destroy the world, or will the Doctor manage to bring about his destruction? 1987 Re-release The future of the cosmos is at stake as the Doctor faces his most fearsome adversary in another thrilling feature-length space adventure. Returning to Unit HQ on earth, the Tardis is thrown violently about by a mysterious force and Sarah and the Doctor arrive instead at an old priory in the year 1911. The owner, Marcus Scarman, has been excavating ancient tombs and is possessed by the spirit of Sutekh, bringer of 'the gift of death to all of mankind'. Sutekh has lain for thousands of years in his pyramid prison and Scarman and his robot mummies plan to release this ancient and evil power. Will Sutekh the all-powerful be freed from his bonds and destroy the world, or will the Doctor manage to bring about his destruction? 1994 Re-release The future of the cosmos is at stake when the Doctor faces his most fearsome adversary in this four part adventure. Returning to UNIT HQ on Earth, the TARDIS is thrown violently about by a mysterious force and Sarah and the Doctor arrive instead at an old priory in the year 1911. The owner, Marcus Scarman, has been excavating ancient tombs and is possessed by the spirit of Sutekh, bringer of 'the gift of death to all mankind'. Sutekh has lain for thousands of years in his pyramid prison and Scarman and his robot mummies plan to release this ancient and evil power. Will Sutekh the all-powerful be freed from his bonds and destroy the world, or will the Doctor manage to bring about his destruction? Originally transmitted 25th October - 15th November 1975. Credits Trailers and info 1994 Re-release A slide showing 2 Doctor Who titles, "Doctor Who - The Ark in Space" and "Doctor Who - The Day of the Daleks". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Doctor Who Category:BBC Video Star logo from 1981 to 1988 Category:BBFC U Category:BBC logo from 1991 to 1997 Category:Sci-Fi Videos by BBC Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:1985 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases